Cathouse
by UVlite
Summary: There is a werecat in Hinata dorms and Keitaro finds her out by accident.
1. The Cat Is Out of the Bag

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

* * *

**The Cat Is Out of the Bag**

Keitaro knew that he would never forget the first time he saw her in her other form. It was the first week in December of the first year as dorm manager. Barely two months since he had arrived.

It was in the middle of the night when he was woken up by Kitsune yelping. Poor girl was looking after Kaolla for a few nights. Motoko had caught a cold from someone when she went to the kendo training camp. Kitsune's ribs must have been turned to powder A few days ago it had been his rib cage that had been sacrificed.

He got up and stumbled towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he drank the water he looked out of the window, up at the stars, it was a pretty night after all. While watching the stars there some movement in his peripheral vision. He turned his head in the direction of the movement and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a black cat. It was not a small domestic cat that you would usually see in a city, no this was a humungous, lion sized, bloodthirsty, killer cat. What zoo had it escaped from?

He was quite proud of his behavior, he didn't freak out or turn into a gibbering wreck even when the giant cat turned to face him. He assumed he was dreaming or that it was an optical illusion. "Must be a trick of the shadows" he muttered to him self as he retreated from the kitchen as quickly as he could, he wasn't running away no it was a tactical withdrawal so he could hide in his futon. He went back to his room but did not get much sleep no mater how hard he told him self it was just him imagining shapes in the shadows he could not explain those eyes.

He never forgot the event it was always there in the back of his mind when ever he had a late night study session or when he had to do something around the dorms at night. Of course he didn't associate it with her at the time. There was nothing linking the 'shadows of his imagination' with her.

Over the next weeks he never noticed her watching him when ever they were in the same room as his mind was on other things. It was too close to the final exam, and he was mostly in his room studying. He just knew he would pass this time after all the saying is third time lucky right?

It would be more than a year later when he saw her in a similar state again to the way she was that night.

* * *

She was running late! Her ears and tail were already showing! She needed to get out of Hinata dorms before she changed completely. She could not risk being found in such a state. She opened her window and was about to climb out when her door opened. She looked back in horror to see him.

Her thoughts follow;

...

...

...

...

No! My shame been discovered!

Not by him!

MUST SILENCE HIM!

* * *

That morning he had been launched through her ceiling by Naru for one of his acts of 'perversion', or what ever she had imagined this time. He was going to her room to fix the hole before it got too late. It was almost sundown and he needed to get this done before anyone got to sleep, he did not want to be accused of, or worse punished for being lazy. When he opened the sliding door and saw her about to climb out of her window. She had black cat ears and a tail, also black. She looked back at him with a horrified expression on her face.

His thoughts follow;

The costume looks so cute on her!

Why is she climbing out of the window?

The ears and tail are moving on their own... how?

Gah

* * *

They stared at each over for a few moments then she lunged back into the room and dragged Keitaro in from the doorway. She closed the door as quickly as she could without making a sound, while Keitaro stumbled and fell over onto his back. He let out a cry of pain. She was freaked out at the sound and jumped onto him clamping her hand over his mouth banging his head into the floor. She looked him dead in the eye. "Urashima silence yourself, if you make a sound I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Do you comprehend?"She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She did not want to make any noise that would bring the others. If they came and discovered her 'condition', it was not worth contemplating the consequences.

He nodded very vigorously. He was quite dizzy from being flung into the room. He was fast running out of air as she had forced it all out of his lungs when she landed on him, and she was not letting him breath with her hand clamped onto his face. Also having a breathtakingly beautiful girl on top of him did not helping matters. Spots started appearing in his vision thus the oxygen deprivation was bad.

At this point he was thinking he was going to die sound or no sound. Someone was bound to walk in while she was on top of him and Naru would launch him to China for being in another compromising position, behind a closed door in one of the girls bedroom.

"I will now remove my hand. Not one noise or you shall die." She whispered while removing her hand. He gasped the sweat life giving air.

The sun finally finished setting and she was suddenly covered fully in fur and had a cat nose. She was like an uber-cute human cat highbreed. They lay on the floor in silence watching each other Keitaro on his back with her on top of him glaring at him. That was until Keitaro did, depending on your point of view, a very very stupid or a very very brave thing. He started to stroke her head between her ears. Did I mention he was stupid?

The were-catgirl started to purr at his actions and generally behave like a domestic cat being petted. She rubbed her head against his hand then against his neck before settling down to be stoked. It was kind of cute... or it was until she fell asleep on top of him pinning him to the ground.

He dared not try to escape from fear of waking her.

'Great get mauled to death now for waking her up... whatever she is, or die later when she wakes up on her own and finds me underneath her.' He thought to him self. 'Might as well be as comfortable as possible before I die. I hope she changes back before waking up, if not I'm breakfast. It'll be like a cat playing with a mouse.' He groaned at his own bad joke. He stretched out his free arm for a pillow, inconveniently it was just out of his reach. It was going to be a long night he thought wile tears streaked down his face. He'd have to stay awake to try and make sure she did not wake up. 'Let sleeping cats lie'. Another groan at his own bad jokes

'Well if she is human again in the morning I hope I am able to talk to her if she eats me I'm not going to be able to heal from that. Better start thinking of what to say in the morning.' He thought to him self.

Twenty minutes later he was asleep.

* * *

During sunrise the next day

Motoko woke up after a great nights sleep. Most nights when she prowled outside the dorms were stressful for her as she was unable to sleep outside due to the fear of being discovered, but this time she felt quite rested. Her futon was nice and warm and hugging her nicely she did not want to get up. Then her brain engaged 'I did not fall asleep on a futon. What is hugging me?' she thought and went ridged. Opening her eyes brought her face to face with that disgusting male Urashima. She froze in horror. Memories of last night being discovered then falling asleep on top of him assaulted her mind. One of her three fears had come true she had been discovered and will soon be evicted. Urashima started to stir.

* * *

Keitaro woke up from a very nice yet odd dream. He had dreamt that the girls were all wearing costumes.

Mutsume was dressed a very skimpy nurse uniform, the surgical tools she had included a butchers knife, a meat cleaver and an electric carver.

Naru dressed as a black bunny girl dragging Kitsune to the entrance of the cram school to hand out flyers for something called 'Saving the World by Eliminating Perverts Naru Narusegawa brigade', Kitsune was dressed as a red bunny girl trying and failing to resist Naru.

Motoko was dressed as a cat girl shrine maiden. She was exorcising turtle demons all over the place with her sword swinging wildly, with no care for collateral damage.

Kaolla was dressed as a monkey swinging around the place eating bananas, but why did she have cybernetic implants all over her? Su of Borg or something?

Shinobu was dressed as a devil with bat wings, two small horns, a corset, micro skirt and stilettos all black. Nyamo went as an angel with identical clothing to Shinobu but white, white feathered wings and a halo instead of horns, they were standing either side of him whispering something into his ears. He couldn't quite remember what but it was Nyamo was saying something about the name and identity of his promised girl Shinobu was saying something about moving on to a new promised girl.

Alright, not so nice a dream. More ominous than nice, but still great costumes. 'My subconscious is weird.'

What woke him up? Oh that's right his blanket had become ridged for some reason. Why was he sleeping on the floor with such a heavy blanket? He opened his eyes and looked towards his right at the hole in the ceiling and wondered why Naru's room had become the sky.

He wondered what the time was and looked over towards his alarm clock on his left and came face to face with Motoko, she had cat ears on. 'Oh that's cute, just like my dream.' he thought. Then his brain caught up with the situation he had fallen asleep in Motoko's room. He jerked awake and sprang out from under her, dumping her onto the floor. His brain caught up some more and realized that she might still eat him if he was not careful and annoyed her. They watched each other for a long moment.

'Ok not going with the blood and ripping with teeth yet.' Finally Keitaro spoke "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Motoko replied.

* * *

A/N

Not much dialogue in this chapter but it is only the introduction.

For Motoko's appearance after sunset think Hermione from Camber of Secretes but cuter.

This chapter is after Vol 8 but before Vol 9 starts.

For the sake of timing I am assuming that the residents returned from Pararakelse Island on 1st March 2000.

The timeline I am using as a general reference says they returned after the 15th. It can be found here http:/lovehina(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Love_Hina_Timeline


	2. A Cat Got Your Tongue?

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

**

* * *

**

**A Cat Got Your Tongue?**

He wondered what the time was and looked over towards his alarm clock on his left and came face to face with Motoko, she had cat ears on. 'Oh that's cute, just like my dream.' he thought. Then his brain caught up with the situation he had fallen asleep in Motoko's room. He jerked awake and sprang out from under her, dumping her onto the floor. His brain caught up some more and realized that she might still eat him if he was not careful and annoyed her. They watched each other for a long moment.

'Ok not going with the blood and ripping with teeth yet.' Finally Keitaro spoke "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Motoko replied.

Silence reigned. They were not looking at each other, finding the floor, the walls and the ceiling more interesting. The silence continued.

When the silence became too much for her Motoko spoke. "One of us should speak before you commence your studies at Tokyo University."

"Your ears are showing." Keitaro said but they had vanished before he finished speaking.

The night before he had been thinking hard about what he knew about werecreatures, the movies had only so much to say about them. He had come up with many questions. 'Well might as well start with the first one.' He thought. Keitaro looked directly at Motoko "What are you?"

"I am a Sagittarius." She glared at him while saying that then looked lost for a moment and lowed her gaze again.

"That's not what I meant." You could hear the irony dripping off his voice. "You are a werecreature aren't you?" She nodded "What type of are you? Some sort of cat right?"

"Panther." Keitaro moved towards her and sat down a short distance away. Not too near to intrude on her space by a wide margin, but not so far as to seem totally afraid of her.

'Ok she is keeping it short.' "Are you going to kill me?"

"No!" Another short glare.

'That is a load off my mind' "Are any of the other girls werecreatures?"

"No. I'd know if they were."

"Are you a danger to me or the girls?"

"No!"

"Are you going to turn again soon?"

"For the next two nights I shall transform."

"As a cat are you dangerous?"

"No."

"Do you need me to leave my window open so you can get back in? My window is easier to get to than yours."

She looked up suddenly the question had completely blindsided her. She had expected to be evicted from Hinata dorms but instead he was helping her. "That would be most helpful. Thank you."

He remembered the night that he thought he saw the panther from the kitchen. "I saw you transformed before right?" She nodded "There was no moon that night. How?"

Her answer surprised him. "I am not a werewolf. They are forced to transform into wolves on the full moon. I am a werecat we transform on the new moon. It is the night of the new moon the night before and the night after that we are forced to change. Yet at any other time I may change at will," While saying this she brought out her tail ears and claws "but the new moon I must change into a cat and the night before and after was like last night a partial transformation. It starts as the sun touches the horizon and completes when the sun completes setting. I can accelerate that changes if I wish to. The reverse is true at daybreak. I may slow the transformation if required, but I can regain my form as soon as the sun is above the horizon." She hid the cat features again. "For cats like me the night of the full moon we cannot change at all. The night before and the night after we can only do a partial transformation if we wanted to."

"Oh. Um that is complicated but I think I got it. Do you need help with Su? She sleeps with you most of the time after all. I can keep her a few nights when you need to change. If you want my help tha..."

He didn't get any further in his offer than that as Motoko lunged at him engulfing him in a hug and started crying into his shirt. "Why are you being so kind to me Urashima? Why are you not evicting me from the residence? Why are you not screaming for everyone to come here and exposing my secret?"

'To hug or not to hug? That is the question.' He thought a large internal battle was taking place. He did not want to take advantage of the hot girl squishing her self onto him. Unfortunately there was nothing to distract him except Motoko shifting about while crying.

The hug won out. It seemed like hours that he was comforting her were they were on the floor. It was closer to ten minutes. She finally stopped crying but did not let go of him.

Keitaro thought she was ready to continue talking so asked "You said about werewolves and cats. What other types are there?"

"Among us cats there are four major tribes. Tiger, Lion, Jaguar and Leopard. Panthers are a sub clan of the Jaguar. The other families are bats, bears and wolves. Each of them have their own tribes and clans."

"The way you said that it was like you learnt it in school or something." He smirked at her. She smiled back.

"I learnt it from an old weretiger. After I became a panther I searched out others like me she told me everything I know about us." Motoko smiled as she reminisced about her old teacher.

'God she is beautiful when she smiles. No must stop bad thoughts.' "Um how'd you became a panther? Were you bitten by another one?"

"No you can't become one from a bite. I was in an accident when on a school trip. I needed a blood transfusion. The only way to become a werecreature if you are not born as one is to take the blood or flesh of one. Transfusion, transplant or consuming it."

'Ok she might kill me for this question but it's worth it.' "Why did you fall asleep on me?"

Her answer was to blush and give him a punch to his face. Keitaro picked himself up off the ground. She refused give a real answer to that question.

"I was serious if you need me to help with Su or to keep my window open then I will." Keitaro repeated.

"Window only on the new moon please, that is tonight by the way. We will talk about Su another time."

They parted company soon after that. Motoko heading to the roof to do her morning practice and Keitaro decided to have a bath before getting an early start on his work around the dorms.

* * *

Breakfast was tense. Everyone else noticed the tension between the manager and the resident sword master. Motoko fled as soon as she finished her food.

Naru turned to Keitaro and asked "What did you do to her?" in the special voice she used just before pounding Keitaro.

He was prepared for it and said in a very calm voice "Nothing. What makes you think I did anything?"

It threw the Hinata inquisition squad right of his trail.

* * *

That night he had spent an hour filling in his calendar so he could keep track of the phases of the moon. He left his window open before falling asleep.

He never noticed the cat climbing in and falling asleep next to him.

* * *

Motoko woke at sunrise and quickly made her way to her room.

Why had she woken up in Urashima's room? She knew she thought differently as a panther compared to as a human but that was the panther her thinking? At least she had another good nights sleep. She needed to clear her mind time to meditate.

* * *

Over the next weeks Keitaro was enjoying the tranquility around Motoko. Right after he discovered her secret she had been very tense for a few days, but she had completely relaxed around him. Now that she knew her secret was not going to be spread to all the tenants that is.

The two of them had spoken many times.

They had spoken on what it meant to be a were-creature. She and the panther were one. While in human form she had an instinct about who were were-creatures around her and a few cat like behaviors like the instinctive distrust of other carnivores, translated that meant people. No wonder she was so antisocial.

Part transformed she had better agility and also behaved slightly like a domestic cat. No wonder her behavior when Keitaro was petting her.

Fully transformed she had no human thoughts she was completely panther or rather werepanther. She knew not to harm humans and she knew friends and family from others but it was all senses, primal instinct and cat type thoughts but could understand speech somehow.

They had spoken on when she first found out what she had become and how her sister helped her hide her condition from her sword school so she wouldn't be exterminated. Apparently they were of the mentality exterminate demons first ask questions never. That explained a lot. She had come to Hinata dorms to avoid being discovered. The excuse was so she could recuperate from the accident. Then to stay with the friends she had made at the new school.

He thought he had finally started to understand her a little better. Why she was not close to anyone and why she kept everyone else at a distance. But why did she hate all men for?

Over those same weeks the residents started to notice changes in Motoko's behavior. Kaolla immediately noticed her being more relaxed around the dorms but thought nothing of it. Kitsune noticed her being more relaxed, attacking the manager less and even sitting next to him at meal times. Shinobu took some time to notice how it was quieter now that her sempai was not being thrown around so much. Naru was the last to realize, she noticed them being on first name basis and all the time Motoko was spending talking to the manager, sometimes hours without incidents of perverseness from him. Sarah was oblivious to it all.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

* * *

**Curiosity killed the Cat**

Over those same weeks the residents started to notice changes in Motoko's behavior. Kaolla immediately noticed her being more relaxed around the dorms but thought nothing of it. Kitsune noticed her being more relaxed, attacking the manager less and even sitting next to him at meal times. Shinobu took some time to notice how it was quieter now that her sempai was not being thrown around so much. Naru was the last to realize, she noticed them being on first name basis and all the time Motoko was spending talking to the manager, sometimes hours without incidents of perverseness from him. Sarah was oblivious to it all.

Of course there were still incidents that made the girls think things were still normal. Like the time one of Kaolla's inventions blew Keitaro into the hot spring while Motoko was alone in there. Naturally he landed in Motoko's lap when she had just gotten comfortable in the spring. Most of the tenants enjoyed seeing him being chased around the dorm, running for his life away from a mad sword wielding woman.

What they didn't see was Motoko thinking 'I'll have some fun and tease him.' She grabbed onto him in such a way so that his eyes could not accidentally wander anywhere inappropriate, and whispered into his ear, "Keiiitaaarooo close your eyes first then stand up if you want to live." Her grabbing onto him in her state of undress and her whispering stalled his mind. Her words rebooted his system. He complied immediately.

She got her self wrapped up in towels then told "You can open them now."

He laughed while rubbing the back of his head and asked "You are going to chase me now aren't you?"

"Yes." She paused for a moment then continued to say "I think I will give you a five second head start though. As it was not completely your fault so I'll be gentle with the punishment." She told him with a grin and a wink. That was another new thing she was using less formal language as she relaxed around him. There were even contractions in her speech. No longer was it do not or can not now it was don't and can't.

He bolted from the springs. Behind him there was a yell of "URASHIMA YOU PERVERT GET BACK HERE!" When she finally caught him, he only flew a few meters and there wasn't even any pain.

Hence thanks to their acting, when Motoko was not genuinely mad at him, the other tenants were still unaware of the extent that the relationship between the two had changed. It was put down to Motoko starting to get over her man hating tendencies and her finally relaxing.

* * *

It all changed the week before the opening ceremony was to be held at Todai. It was a humorous scene, shortly after breakfast one day. Motoko was dragging Keitaro towards the door. She was dragging him backwards by his collar, his heals digging into the ground in a hopeless attempt to stop her.

"Keitaro resistance is futile. You will accompany me for the rest of the day to the Kiyoshu martial arts tournament. You have no choice in the mater." All the girls paid special attention. It was the first time Motoko had used his first name in front of everyone else.

"But Motoko I have too much to do in the dorms. I can't slack now I won't have time to do these things once I start Todai." It was a good counter argument from the manager.

"Motoko leave the lazy idiot. If we let him slack of on his work it will go to his head and he will stop doing any work around here." Naru added.

Motoko stopped dragging Keitaro and faced him "I am sure your work can wait for one day." She then turned the most dangerous of her weapons on him. Pouting while saying "If you really do not wish to accompany me I would go all by my self," she sniffed at this point "but I will be so lonely all on my own."

Keitaro's danger senses were blaring full volume, he saw the other girls all watching him, it almost seemed as if some of them had a fiery aura around them. He had no chance against Motoko's almost teary face. As a bonus it got him out of range of the other girls who, for some unknown reason, seemed to be on a warpath.

'Objective one: get him away from the others, completed.' Motoko thought as they left the dorm.

* * *

Kitsune was in awe. Motoko's pout was a formidable level of cuteness. She never knew Motoko could even use such devastating tactics, it was more powerful than Shinobu's tears. The only thing that impressed her more was Motoko's subtle use of makeup. There effect achieved was enough to get her to sit up and take notice.

'Motoko is going all out. How the hell did I miss this?' She thought while having to drag Naru away and keep her hand over Naru's mouth to stop her from making a sound as she entered Keitaro slaughtering mode.

Everyone was ready to follow them in less than two minutes. If it was for anything else they would have taken hours to get ready but for someone stealing the dorm's plaything... well they were ready virtually instantly. Unfortunately for them they were too late the train had been and gone with the landlord and his, well there was no other word for it, with his 'date'.

Kitsune called a residents meeting as soon as they returned to the dorms. They had to return so that Kaolla could retrieve her Keitaro tracking device.

'Damn, Naru looks like she is in the mood to beat Keitaro to death with his hammer and then shove Motoko's sword up her,'

The arrival of Sarah and Kaolla interrupted her thoughts.

"I now call this meeting to order. We are here to discuss what we are going to do about Motoko and her date with our manager."

"I think it is the jerk putting a spell on Motoko to seduce her. He must burn for his perverseness." Naru said with a most scary face.

"What ever, those two have become too close. I want to know how they got to this stage without me noticing it. I want to know how far they have gone. I want to know thow they hid this!" Kitsune brought the conversation back under control before Naru could derail it.

"How far Sempai and Motoko Sempai have gone?" Shinobu said with tears in her eyes.

'Trust her to pick that one bit out.' Kitsune thought. "Su have you found him yet?"

"Aye aye, captain." She said with a salute. "He is in the middle of the city."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Naru shouted dragging Kaolla with her to the door effectively ending the meeting.

* * *

He was no expert but as far as he was aware there were no martial arts competitions held in an arcade complex. He had to ask her. "Motoko,"

"Yes Keitaro." The false grin on her face said it all she knew she couldn't keep the charade up anymore but she would drag it out for as long as possible.

"Why are we here?"

"Promise you will not tell the others?"

Her answer made him even more curious. "I promise."

Her time was up. Time to tell some things. "There is a rerun of a movie series that I really want to see. So I thought I could ask my best male friend to come with me."

'I'm her best male friend? What happened to me being the pervert male that must be killed? Well that explains the location there is a cinema in the complex as well as fast food and a bowling alley.' "What are the movies called?"

"The teenage mutant ninja t-tur-t-turtles trilogy." She stuttered out.

He could barely keep a straight face. "I see. Why bring me and not one of the other girls?"

"I love watching martial arts movies but this one is a horror as well. I couldn't live it down if I asked Kitsune or Naru to come with me because I was scared, and the others are too young to be exposed to those horrors. Then there is the time, five hours with the breaks. Everyone has better things to do than come out with me!"

'She really wants this. I can't say no now' "I'll go with you."

She had the most amassing smile on her face after he said that. "Thank you! It starts in one and a half hours so we have some time to do other things before we go in." with that she dragged him into the complex while thinking, 'Objective two: get support to see the extermination of those vile demons, completed.'

* * *

After a very short train ride the girls arrived at their destination Naru's face was twitching when Kaolla lead them into the arcade. The girls all followed behind. Shinobu was almost on the verge of tears thinking about Motoko being on a date with her sempai. Kitsune was just impressed with the sneakiness Motoko had displayed in getting him here.

"There they are! Lets keep an eye on them from here." Kitsune said as soon as she spotted them. There was no need to interrupt them until it was the most embarrassing time possible.

The girls watched as Motoko managed to get the high score on a whack a mole game while Keitaro got only three hits. They then went on to a shooting game, zombies and all sorts of other monsters had to be killed. Surprisingly both were equally good and got third and fourth spots in the high scores. They then went to get some food. After eating they went to the cinema. As Motoko had already bought the tickets beforehand they did not need to queue up. Their shadows did.

Motoko was a member of a local film club. She was the most famous member, being the hottest of the few girls in a club full of local geeks. Keitaro was on the receiving end of a lot of jealous stares as he was an unknown male with the 'Angel' of the Hinata Springs Martial Arts Movie Club.

The club bought tickets in bulk so were all seated in the central parts of the cinema. Unfortunately for the other tenants as they were seated on one of the wings at the back. In seats that cost nearly double the price that club members got. Kitsune was in tears at her wallets lightness. She ended up paying for most of the tickets.

* * *

Motoko was glad she had not come alone. For half the movie her face was buried against Keitaro or she was hanging onto his arm in a death grip. She knew she must have left bruises with her strength every time she forced her self to relax.

On the other hand those around them were very distracted as their 'Angel' was acting very strangely with this outsider. They were going to report this to the rest of the club.

* * *

Meanwhile in the rear of the auditorium Shinobu was getting quite nervous at Naru's behavior. "Naru please calm down your going to break the seat." Shinobu quietly asked. The girl had such a strong grip on the seat in front of her that it was creaking rather alarmingly.

"How can I calm down when he is shamelessly flirting with her? He probably forced her to come here with him so he could molest her in the dark!"

"Shhh I'm trying to watch the movie." Kaolla whispered to Naru.

'Molest her while surrounded by all those people? If anything she is molesting him.' Kitsune though with a big grin on her face. "Let's see how this plays out." She murmured to her self.

* * *

It was the break between the second and the last movie. All the patrons had gone to stretch their legs and refill their popcorn and drinks.

Motoko and Keitaro were walking just outside the cinema. She had yet to let go of him. She was very disturbed, "... but I still don't understand how the producers can lower themselves to portray those green demons in the story as heroes on the side of justice. It is incomprehensible, unfathomable, inconceivable, completely mind boggling." She finished her rant and noticed Keitaro was trying desperately not to laugh. She narrowed her eyes and turned to stand in front of him to glare. "What pray tell do you find so humorous?"

"Ah," he nervously chuckled while scratching his hair, "I just never thought I'd hear you ever say boggling." 'Please work, please let her accept the answer.' He desperately thought.

"I see." Unfortunately it was time to broach a subject she had been putting of for a while. 'Time for objective three.' "Um Keitaro." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"There was another reason I wanted to get you away from the others today. I wanted to ask you something."

'Oh crap, oh crap, she is going to ask me to be her boyfriend! This really was a date!' That and a few hundred similar thoughts ran through his mind.

"Have you ever met a vampire?"

That question completely blindsided him. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Huh? W-what do you mean vampire? There is no such thing haha."

She couldn't help but smirk at the dope. "Like there is no such thing as a werecat?" The look on his face was priceless. She said the next bit very fast, "It just I can see auras, and you have a vampire mark on yours. The mark sort of means you are the servant to, a friend of or preferred food source of a vampire and are basically off limits to others." She paused to take a breath. "Werecreatures and other vampires can see it and would leave you alone."

"Uh. Ok I have no idea what to say about that but I have never met a vampire. Um are there any special things about vampires that I should know? Is that mark thing dangerous?"

* * *

While Motoko explained all about vampires and aura claim marks to Keitaro and blew his mind, the tenants were having another meeting.

Kitsune was organizing the girls "I'm sure they haven't done anything serious yet. We need to place them under observation. Since Naru and Keitaro start in university together next week I propose she keeps an eye on him there. Also when ever he is his room she can do spot checks on him through the hole in her flood. Su can you put together something to keep an eye on Motoko? She will know people watching her with her freaky spider senses."

"Sure." She said with a huge grin.

"Shinobu I want you to keep an eye on Keitaro when he is in the dorms but not in his room. I'm going to follow him when ever he is outside. Sara I want you to help Su."

The girls all agreed to their tasks.

"Quick hide they are coming back this way!" Shinobu said in a panicked voice. They rushed back inside to their seats.

* * *

Naru was furious. 'How come he can't go five minutes without tripping over his feet with me but goes a whole day with her and is fine?' She obviously forgot that they were spending most of their time seated watching a screen and it was hard even for Keitaro to mess that up.

It was a very pale Motoko who came out of the cinema still holding onto Keitaro. She was keeping a lookout for any of those vile green demons in a half shell while they walked home. Keitaro was still trying to assimilate all the information Motoko had given him. She did not realize she was keeping him off balance as she held onto his arm until just before he stumbled over a drink can and fell dragging her down with him. By then it was far too late.

It took one and a half seconds from him landing on top of her to an enraged Naru covering the twenty meters between her and them and kicking Keitaro into the distance while yelling "You two timing disgusting pervert! **I HATE YOU!**"

For once he mercifully passed when he landed and felt something crack.

"N-Naru! What are y-y-y-you doing h-here?" Motoko stuttered in shock, she then noticed the others running her way. "W-Where are you g-g-guys going h-here?" She was so startled she didn't realize she was using the wrong words and almost talking gibberish.

"What does it look like? I'm saving you from the pervert. Just in time as well."

"You followed me? All of you?"

"The whole day honey." Kitsune said with a grin.

"But,"

"Motoko should Keitaro's leg be bent in that direction and in that place?" Kaolla asked. All the girls paled at that question.

When the ambulance eventually came Motoko rode with Keitaro. "I didn't get to my final objective." She whispered to her self when they started to drive to the hospital.

* * *

Haruka knew it would be one of those days when she saw her nephew going towards the train station with Motoko of all people. Shortly followed by all the other didn't realize how bad it would be until she answered the phone.

"Hello Hinata Tea House Urashima speaking."

"Haruka thank god. I need you to come to the hospital Keitaro is hurt."

Her heart skipped a beet at those words. "Motoko dear calm down now tell me hurt how?"

"He has a broken leg and a fractured arm." Her voice was anything but calm.

"What broke his leg?"

There was a long moment of silence but finally Motoko answered in a whisper "Naru."

"I'll close the shop now and be there as soon as I can."

* * *

He was sleeping due to the medication the staff had administered. Haruka had to physically drag Motoko away from his side. She had been there since the phone call to the teahouse, and did not wish to leave until he woke up.

Once they were both in the car Motoko told her what had happened with Naru.

Suffice to say they were both angry.

* * *

It was very late at night when Motoko returned home with Haruka. All the girls were waiting up.

"How is he?" Naru asked. Motoko just glared at her then went to her room.

"He has a broken leg." That got a shocked reaction from the girls. "When we left he was still asleep from the pain killers and other stuff the doctors gave him. I have no idea that you were thinking when you did that to him Naru. I will not stop him if he calls the police when he wakes up. Now get to sleep the lot of you."

* * *

Keitaro woke up very early the next morning in a hospital with a cast on his leg.

'She actually hospitalized me. She said she hated me. Damn it look at my leg how am I supposed to go to Todai now? In a Wheelchair?' he thought.

While he was waiting for someone to look in on him he thought about what Motoko had told him the day before. "When have I ever met a vampire?" he asked the room. There was no answer of course, that would be too weird even by Hina dorms standard.


	4. Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

* * *

**Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof **

Keitaro woke up very early the next morning in a hospital with a cast on his leg.

'She actually hospitalized me. She said she hated me. Damn it look at my leg how am I supposed to go to Todai now? In a Wheelchair?' he thought.

While he was waiting for someone to look in on him he thought about what Motoko had told him the day before. "When have I ever met a vampire?" he asked the room. There was no answer of course, that would be too weird even by Hina dorms standard.

He waited for about half an hour before a nurse came to check on him. The hospital contacted his aunt immediately after that.

* * *

Tsuruko Aoyama put down the phone. Her spies had told her many things over the last month. But the events of yesterday had changed everything. There was finally a chance to prove to the elders that it could be safe for her dear sister to take over the school.

'There is a new moon in a few days. I should wait a month for the next one.' She thought to her self. 'First I need supplies and careful planning. If the plans allowed for me to tease Motoko mercilessly or playing cruel practical jokes on my dear little sister, well what use are little sisters for but to be the plaything of the older sister?'

With that thought she called Shippu to join her and went out shopping for dinner.

* * *

Kitsune was sober for once. She was on her bed looking at her ceiling. 'Broken Leg huh?' She thought to her self, 'Damn it was so high up on the leg why couldn't it have been a simple dislocation like we hoped?' An evil grin went across her face. 'Once Motoko calms down we are going to have an inquisition about what exactly she was up to with the manager. I don't believe for a second she was hanging of his arm in fear.' All the old plans are out of the window now.

'Oh well time to get up'

Only the tenants were eating breakfast at the table, as Haruka had been called to the hospital first thing in the morning. The tension was so thick that you could slice it with a knife. Sarah and Kaolla were the only ones talking. Something had to give way soon or else there would be a catastrophic explosion later.

Motoko was the one to give way. "You know," she stated to everyone, "I'm not the one you need to apologies to. He never holds a grudge. I'm sure if you visit him in hospital he would be more than willing to accept an apology."

With that a semblance of normality returned. That was until Kitsune asked "So tell us about your hot date yesterday. We arrived late and were too far away to hear anything. How was it?"

Everyone was staring at Motoko waiting for her answer. "What date? I asked Urashima to accompany me. He did. That was all." She replied genuinely bewildered. 'I asked him to help me see the horror movies then talked with him about the mark on his aura and told him more about vampires. How is that a date?' She asked her self.

Within seconds Motoko was tied up in a chair with one of Kaolla's inventions on her head trying to extract her memories from yesterday. She was screaming bloody murder at everyone until the invention blew up launching her into the hot spring. "AAAAHHHHhhh" There was a big splash. The girls all looked at each other. They knew they were in trouble now.

'So is this what it feels like to be Keitaro?' She thought as she dragged herself out of the spring. She limped back into the dorm and unsheathed her blade. Everyone scattered when she did that. They all stayed out of her way after that as they did not want to be on the receiving end of her sword.

* * *

The door to his room opened and his aunt came in "Hello aunt Haru-" THWAK Haruka flicked his forehead.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"One hundred and thirty two times now."

She glared at him. "So why do you still do it?"

"Because when we were younger you used to hit me and say "Call me aunt Haruka." I could always go back to calling you cuz Haru." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Her mouth twitched, it twitched again, she then broke into a fit of laughter. Keitaro quickly joined her in the laughter.

"Now because some idiot managed to break his leg I can't have my weekly tea and talk with my favorite nephew. How are you going to make this up?" She moaned once they had both calmed down. "Who will entertain me with stories of the antics going on in the dorm?"

Keitaro just chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know things are going to have to change now. I turned a blind eye before while they didn't hurt you but this is much too far."

* * *

A few weeks later we find Keitaro In the ward laying down looking at the ceiling. Naru ran away when he told her he loved her. That was almost two weeks ago. She had yet to return. All the others had come many times. Even Kitsune came at least once a week. Motoko and Shinobu had visited almost every single day. They told him everything that was going on in the dorms.

Still how hard was it to come to the hospital and give him a reply? Haruka who was busy earning a living managed to see him almost every day. If she could take the time out of her life to see him then why couldn't Naru?

He was starting to really think there was no hope that she had no feeling for him.

He looked at the calendar twenty eight of April 'Three more days till I am released. How awkward will it be when I return home?' he though to him self as he fell asleep.

The security guard completely in the hospital was contemplating on getting drunk again. He wanted to forget that incident at the beginning of the month when he was looking at the monitors and saw a large cat walk into the hospital and enter a ward. He had rushed into the hospital any to find the predator sleeping on the same bed as the patient next to him. He must have fallen asleep on duty or something those video files were completely erased it could not have been real.

* * *

Haruka opened the door for him "Keitaro!" An Intercontinental Ballistic Mutsumi unbalanced by her watermelons tripped and attached herself to him. It was funny how she always seemed to have those accidents around him but rarely have them any other time when in the dorm.

"Hello Mutsumi, how are you?" He asked as Tama flew over It seemed like he had not seen her in months.

"I've been good." She smiled at him as she detached her self, "Will you be coming with me to class today?"

Keitaro looked at Haruka who shrugged and had a weird expression as if to say "Don't look at me I have no idea what she is high on." He indicated to his leg and said, "I can't get around campus till my cast comes of. Until then I'm stuck in this wheelchair."

Her smile turned into a sad face. "Oh no but you will be missing out on the watermelon juice at the café. They have a special on it today. I have to go now or I'll be late. It was good to see you again Keitaro." With that she left the dorms.

Seriously he wanted to know what she was always high on. Tama landed on his head as Haruka pushed his wheelchair to his room.

"I can never get my head around that girl." Haruka said.

"She does seem to have an interesting direction to her thoughts." He replied dryly. That got another round of laughter from his aunt. He was ahead this week in their ongoing competition.

* * *

Not much happened that week he returned. Kitsune got him to have a look at Naru's diary, the girls threw a welcome back party, Naru went to Kyoto with a study group, his mother called and demanded to know why he was not going to classes and ordered him home at the end of October for a family meeting, Motoko's sister visited and Kaolla set the freezer on fire. How she managed to set what was basically a block of ice on fire was a mystery to everyone.

There was the problem of the girls all trying different remedies to help him heal faster. It was like the time he had a cold just after he arrived. Crazy cures and inventions all to make him heal better. All the jostling of his leg and the exploding inventions added a few weeks onto his recovery time.

* * *

So the most important event for all the residents that week began when everyone was out. Keitaro was all alone in the dorms. The girls all had classes. Kitsune was doing what ever she did to earn money when not extorting him or trying to sell something to her publishers. Haruka was in her shop.

The doorbell rang. Keitaro wheeled himself over to the door to investigate. "Hello Motoko, Did you forget your key?" He asked before thinking. The woman in front of him was not in a school uniform but was wearing similar clothes to what his friend wore in the dorms. It was an easy mistake to make. She looked like a more mature version of Motoko. "Ah sorry, hello how can I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Urashima, I am Tsuruko Aoyama. I believe my sister is a resident of yours."

* * *

Motoko was running through the dark forest from the turtle monsters. The four of them were chasing, no they were hunting her. Their fangs were dripping with venom and she could feel their claws swiping just behind her. No sword attack could harm them only slow them down as they were knocked backwards a small distance.

She looked desperately into the night and felt home. She could see a brick wall ahead of her with a door in it. She ran through the door and came to the bright shoreline of the sandy beach. She turned to face the vile monsters. They stood in front of her and grinned. The sands of the desert stretched for miles around her in all directions, she was alone and terrified.

"Mi miiyu miyu miiii, miyu mi. Miii." The four evils chanted.

"Someone help me, please help." She cried. She knew as soon as both suns set they would attack her.

There was a flash. The hideous abominations were destroyed. Here sister had saved her. Motoko ran to thank her sister, her savior.

Her sister turned towards her. "This is not good Motoko dear," She slashed her sword against the ground opening up a pit full of cats, "you ran away screaming from an enemy as weak as this," another slash shattered Motoko's sword, "You need to be punished." Her sister tied her up with some plants and pushed her into the pit. The cats went insane.

Motoko suddenly woke up with a quiet shriek, a very difficult thing to do. She was in the school library. She had fallen asleep during lunch break while sitting in a sunbeam. "Now that was an ominous dream. Even my sister would never use a manga training method on me."

* * *

Tsuruko was very amused with the way Mr. Urashima was trying to avoid looking at her as they shared the hot spring, even though she was covered by her towels. He was such an easy person to bend to her will all that was needed was to get him slightly flustered. He reminded her of a younger version of her husband.

It was interesting getting to know the young man her sister was claiming to be her 'only male friend'. They had spent most of the day talking, him about Motoko's life in the dorms and she about every embarrassing story she could think of concerning her younger sister.

It was time to leave the spring and get some food for lunch. She helped Mr. Urashima up as it was easy of him to stand in the deepest part of the spring with the water buoyancy. Thank heavens for waterproof casts. Unfortunately buoyancy also makes balance hard. She heard of his clumsiness, but it was hard to believe. He landed face first into her breasts. A perfect opportunity, she wrapped her arms around him and said in her most husky voice "Oh how forward of you Mr. Urashima, but how will my dear husband react if he finds out?"

She loved the reaction she got out of the manager. He was so cute when he was flustered.

She knew she would find it interesting when the results of the liquid she was going to spike his shampoo with came into effect.

* * *

Naru was sitting in a café in Kyoto eating lunch when she felt that someone was being perverted. She looked around but saw no one doing anything wrong. She shrugged and got on with eating.

* * *

Her dream at lunch had troubled her all day. It was almost like a bad premonition but if so what sort of turtle demon was going to attack her and when? She couldn't concentrate on the English lesson at all.

Although she did not notice it many of her groupies were worried about her, she was not behaving as the school idol should.

* * *

As soon as Kitsune walked into the dorms she knew something was not right. What was wrong? Keitaro was sitting on the sofa, there was a teapot on the table, some bird was squawking and Tama was miyuing back at it, some beautiful older woman was sitting next to Keitaro. Ah that cut through the alcohol. She went over to Keitaro and put her arm around his shoulder and slurred "Keitaro you ol' dog introduce me to your new girlfriend." She was not sure what was better, his turning red was from embarrassment at her words or him choking on the tea he was drinking when she spoke.

* * *

Motoko was getting paranoid now, the whole day had gone past and nothing had happened. But that dream still bothered her. 'How slow can the train be? A snail is faster than this!' she thought to her self.

* * *

All the girls were home now and Haruka had closed up for the day. Everyone was talking to Tsuruko. The front door opened and Motoko walked in. She gave the usual greeting "I am back."

"Motoko dear long time no see." Tsuruko said.

Motoko shrieked and backed off into a wall. "SISTER WHY ARE Y-YOU HERE?" Motoko yelled while freaking out.

"I came to take you back."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"B-b-but sister you know I can not r-return until that is resolved."

"Yes it is time to resolve that now Motoko dear." Tsuruko smirked. "Let's go." She started to drag her sister in a similar manner as Motoko dragged Keitaro a few weeks earlier

'Crap crap crap crap crap,' Motoko thought 'Must get out of her grip.' She managed to get loose somehow and sprang into Keitaro's lap. "Sister I do not wish to return home and leave my boyfriend." As soon as she said those words she knew the other resident would rip her apart if she didn't explain herself to them.

"Is that so?" Tsuruko sat down on the sofa again. "I know I won't take you back then." She took a sip of tea. "I'll stay here for a week then to catch up with my sister and get to know her boyfriend instead."

Haruka caught up with Tsuruko while Motoko and Keitaro were dragged or wheeled out of the room by several residents.

Motoko had explained to everyone that her proclamation was all a hoax to let her stay at the dorms. It barley calmed a distraught Shinobu down. At least the girl was no longer crying. They then returned to Tsuruko.

* * *

Naru had the urge to punch someone. What was causing it though? Her fist was itching. If only the perverted idiot was around to help her relive her stress. But she didn't want to think about him otherwise she would think about what he said a few weeks ago. 'Best to put it out of mind.' She thought as she composed herself.

* * *

Haruka had gone back to her apartment but everyone else was seated around the dinner table. Motoko was between Keitaro and Kaolla, Tsuruko opposite her sister, Kitsune was next to Tsuroko, Shinobu and Sara were at the ends of the table. Tsuruko dominated the conversation.

"So tell me when did you become an official couple?" She asked.

"Well recently Motoko and I started to spend more time together and we grew closer one thing led to another and she asked me out on a date." Keitaro answered.

"Oh?" Tsuruko raised her eyebrow. "Motoko dear have you started to teach Keitaro how to use his sword yet?" Shinobu was not sure why Kitsune snorted at those words while Keitaro and Motoko went red.

After a moment Motoko answered her sister "Ah um no, he is in no condition to start learning sword fighting, his leg is not yet healed."

"Oh? I thought you were a couple for a while. Why did you not start training him before he broke his leg?"

Kitsune came to the rescue with a highly edited version of the 'first date'.

"Keitaro once you have healed you must learn the sword. My dear sister when she was younger always dreamed of being married to a great sword master. All the girls back home thought that was a wonderful dream for her to have." The master of the triple entendre said in a direct to the point voice.

Kitsune choked on her drink with that comment, her drink sprayed everywhere. Shinobu sighed more cleaning to do.

* * *

Sleeping arrangements were made. Tsuruko was placed with her sister tonight. As it was the night before a new moon this gave a good reason for Kaolla not to be there. Kaolla was placed with Kitsune for the next few nights.

"Su! Don't drink that! Put those papers down! Oh god don't juggle those bottles." could be heard through the walls.

It had been a long day but it was finally over, there was a knock on his door. 'So maybe the day is not over yet' he thought "Come in."

"Hello Keitaro."

"Mrs. Aoyama, do you need something? Is anything wrong?"

"I thought I asked you to call me Tsuruko not Mrs. Aoyama. I was hopping you would join me and my sister in the hot spring."

"Ah I couldn't intrude on sister bonding time Tsuruko."

"No I insist."

'I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you! I'm going to be sliced into sushi!' he told him self.

* * *

Motoko was in the changing room thinking to her self 'Sister ordered me to join her in the spring in half an hour, that time is nearly up. What is she thinking? If someone sees me like this in this form I'll be forced to leave.

Time to go in, I don't want to be late.' She opened the door and climbed into the spring and sat next to her sister. 'Damn it what questions was she going to ask is she going to double check with Urashima before I get to fill him in on my answers? How do I get my self into these messes?'

"My, my I was hopping you would sit with me as you did when you were younger Motoko dear," the voice came from the other side of the spring, "But you can sit with your boyfriend if you wish. I must say your attire is quite bold though."

Motoko looked at her surroundings. Her sister was on the opposite side of the spring wrapped in towels so who was she sitting next to? She turned to see Keitaro pinching his nose looking dead ahead and not at her. She then processed her sisters words and her lack of attire.

'Damn it I can't act shy or she will realize it is a rouse. Mustn't run away, mustn't kill Keitaro.' She quickly thought of a reply and grabbed onto him "Oh sister? I thought it would only be the two of us. No mater though it will be fun to tease him as long as he behaves." She squeezes his arm hard on that last word.

"Oh yes that might be fun should I remove my towels as well then?" Tsuruko asked in an innocent voice. Keitaro froze in panic at that.

'Damn her to hell she is playing with me, no with us.' "Sister you are a married woman you can behave that way with your husband if you wish but not with my boyfriend it would not be proper."

"Of course sister. Keitaro you must forgive Motoko she has always been possessive, even when she was younger she would never share any of her toys with me."

That brought up many unpleasant memories for Motoko "Yet that never hindered your acquisition of them as I recall. Keitaro is not a toy sister please refrain from acquiring him." Motoko was growling at this point.

Tsuruko was amused at the way Motoko was now holding onto Keitaro it practically screamed 'MINE'. "Well yes that is true." Tsuruko conceded. "Keitaro how long have you been aware of Motoko's, how should I say it, medical condition."

"Huh? A few months I think." Keitaro was confused, why would she be talking about that in public? Actually why was Motoko in half cat form inside the springs where anyone could find her?

"Yes sister he is aware of that in fact he has been helping me keep it a secret." Motoko said.

"As expected from any boyfriend that my sister would have. Do not be nervous Keitaro none of the other residents are awake nor will they." She had a nasty grin on her face when she said that. "I have made sure that we will not be disturbed as we require privacy for what I want to talk to you two about. I must ask now Motoko have you had a look at his aura?"

Motoko sighed "Do you speak of the vampire mark sister?"

"Yes, you know what type of vampire mark that is Motoko dear?"

"Is it not just a claim mark?" Keitaro asked? He had plenty of time to get used to the information that Motoko had told him all those weeks ago.

"No Keitaro if only it were that simple." Tsuruko focused on him again. "What do you know about claim marks?"

"Motoko told me that they come in four types, for vampires there is the clam mark that is only used on vampires there is the heart mark that is only used on spouses or their um lovers," he was now blushing, "Ah There is the protection mark for friends and the ownership mark for servants. Um the ownership is also for um protected food sources."

"Motoko dear were you lying to your boyfriend or are you blind? That is the heart mark. He is claimed as a mate to a vampire. Yet you are perusing him."

"What! But I have never even met a vampire how could I have that sort onf mwhak onf hf?" He never got to finish that sentence as his mouth was covered my Motoko' hand to keep the noise down.

"Sister I can not see vampire marks well any more. I can only to see that they are there. Ever since my 'incident' it has been like that. With marks made by those like me I can get to a level of detail that I believe even you could never reach though."

"I see. We will be discussing this further."

After that the conversation moved to lighter things until Tsuruko left the couple in the spring to 'enjoy them selves'. They sat there in silence until Tama landed in the spring. After that Motoko fled in terror.

* * *

It was quiet in the dorms no one was awake apart from Tsuruko. She was standing over Keitaro holding an ominous looking bottle.

"I hope your body can withstand my sister's sleeping habits Keitaro," she whispered, "I remember she used to have an intense grip when we were younger."

Tsuruko opened it and tilted the bottle. As soon as the droplets fell from the bottle Tsuruko vanished from the room. A few seconds later a certain younger sister of hers was woken from her sleep by the smell. She rushed from her room following her nose to find the source of the intoxicating smell. She took the most direct rout following the scent via Naru's room and through hole in the floor.

Keitaro woke with a jolt when a frenzied catgirl pounced onto him. Her face was buried in his hair. She held him in a grip that rivaled that of Kaolla. One arm was around his head another around upper back while her legs were wrapped around his lower ribs. At least there were no twisting motions like Kaolla did in her sleep.

He got very little sleep that night as he kept thinking of all the ways he would die. Sword to the crotch, beheading and other nasty punishments came to mind although asphyxiation seemed the most likely method of his demise at this point.

'Who ever said marshmallow heaven was a good way to go? They are idiots it is painful. Who am I kidding? I might as well get as comfortable as possible It's not like I could get away. I just hope my ribs survive.'

* * *

Motoko slowly woke from a great nights sleep. She was completely relaxed but something in the back of her mind was niggling at her. Her futon was not usually this warm. It was familiar though. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in Keitaro's room and instantly knew what she was sleeping on. 'Oh god not again.' she thought to her self 'I only wake here when I'm in full cat mode.'. She heard someone clearing their throat and looked over to see her sister, Motoko froze.

"I thought you said he was not in any condition to learn how to use a sword Motoko dear," Tsuruko had a grin on her face "so he should not be in any condition for you to teach him the use of that sword." She said, behind her was Kitsune with her jaw hanging open and eyes wide open. "Perhaps you should release him before you suffocate him." Her sister continued. Motoko finally realized the position she keeping Keitaro in and sprang away.

She saw he was awake but before anyone could say anything the fire alarm went off.

* * *

The freezer was destroyed.

All its content had been turned to ash. Kitsune kept going on about the loss of her most expensive bottles something about percentage and how she must kill Su.

Tsuruko helped Shinobu clean the mess left behind and to make breakfast before all the younger girls left for school.

Tsuruko and Kitsune went shopping leaving Keitaro in the tea shop with Haruka.

As soon as they were alone Haruka got Keitaro into a headlock and demanded "Why was I not told of you having a girlfriend? Hmm? What's this about an oh so hot date with Motoko? Details! Spill! Now!"

Keitaro knew he was doomed.

* * *

"-oko! Hey Motoko!" Motoko finally heard someone calling her name and turned to see one of her groupies.

"Sorry Sakura my mind was a million miles away."

"You've been distracted all day. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Yes I have a terminal illness," All her groupies gasped as she said that, "It is called annoying visiting relatives syndrome." They were all staring at her. "Why are you staring at me? It is only my sister visiting, it is not the end of the world."

"But Motoko you almost never make a joke." One of the other groupies said.

"Yes I admit it is rare that I joke, but look at the impact when I do."

The unnamed groupie continued, "You have been dressing less conservatively, you have started to use make up recently and now you are sighing and looking out of the window all the time. I got it! You are in love!" her words caused pandemonium among the groupies and other nearby girls. Motoko wanted to bash her head against her desk.

The day went downhill from there. The rumor of Motoko's so called crush ran through the school like wildfire. All the girls were speculating on what sort of handsome prince could catch her eye. During afternoon break she was pestered by dozens of girls asking about who she was in love with or about boys in general. She wanted to scream. Thank gods the day was almost over. As she was walking out of the gate a voice called her, "Motoko dear shall we walk back together?" No one in the school had ever heard Motoko shriek in fear nor had they ever seen her jump that high.

All the girls commented on how beautiful the Aoyama sisters were especially the older one. The groupies were surrounding them asking all sorts of questions. It was inevitable that the rumors were brought up.

Tsuruko answered with glee "A crush? No as far as I'm aware Motoko only has eyes for her boyfriend. Come Motoko dear we really must depart now." As they left the rumor mill went into overdrive.

As they walked home Tsuruko said "I enjoyed talking to your friends Motoko dear. Perhaps you should bring them home so that they can see you and Keitaro together. They certainly have many questions about him. Seeing the two of you together may answer them."

'My life is officially over. The evil demon woman has ruined my school life. I must not disembowel her, I must not disembowel her. Must remain calm in control.' She thought to her self as they walked home.

* * *

As soon as she opened the front door she smelt the divine odor. Her mind shut down as she sprinted to the source of the blissful smell almost trampling Kitsune who was in her way. She found the source and leaped onto it. It was Keitaro, he was taking a bath at the time. As they were both submerged the smell vanished and Motoko was once again in control of her faculties. As they broke the surface of the water she heard her sister say "Motoko dear don't you have any self control?" Tsuruko asked in an exasperated tone while palming her forehead behind her Kitsune was rolling on the floor with laughter. It was too much for her Motoko she ran to her room and locked her self in.

Tsuruko was pleased with the spiked shampoo. It had worked far better than she hoped.

* * *

Diner was an exasperating experience. Tsuruko and Kitsine making jokes about how close the loving couple were and how Motoko could not keep her hands of him. Shinobu accidentally snapped a plate in half with her bade hands when she pieced together what had happened.

Once they brought her round she ran to her room crying Motoko had helped clear the dishes away now there was nothing left to do. All her homework was done and she was free to think.

For an hour Motoko was pacing in her room. 'What is happening to me? Twice I have found myself on top of Keitaro in the last two days. I don't even know why! It can not be that they are right. I refuse to believe I have fallen for him.'

It was at that point she started to change into full cat form. Once it was completed she leapt out of her window.

* * *

Tsuruko was once again in the Keitaro's room with the bottle over him.

She did not notice the panther until it started to growl at her. "Hello Motoko dear, do not worry this is for your own good." With those words she opened the bottle and let a few drops fall then quickly closed the bottle and hid it.

Keitaro woke instantly when the panther landed on him. He stopped panicking when he heard the growl from the annoyed cat and froze in terror. The next thing he heard almost gave him a heart attack.

"Hello Keitaro."

"Mrs. Aoyama ah I can explain please don't kill me!" He said while waving his one free hand around."

Tsuruko giggled then said "I told you to use my first name. I doubt you could explain why Motoko is on top of you yet again, or can you explain why the two of you have been lying to me for the last two days? I know the two of you are not an item." Keitaro's eyes bulged at that statement. "Don't worry too much. To make up for this you will have to help prove Motoko is ready to take over the dojo. If you fail I will have to ask you to take responsibility for your lie though. A suitable punishment would be marriage to my dear sister." At those words he paled. "Enjoy your night Keitaro and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She winked and left.

After about half an hour Tama appeared from nowhere. Her miyuing did not seem to disturb the panther as it continued to nuzzle against him. He wondered why that was. Was the panther not afraid of Turtles or was she just oblivious?

Once again he got almost no sleep that night. It was summer and he had what was in effect a heavy warm blanket.

* * *

Motoko slowly woke from a great nights sleep. She was completely relaxed but something in the back of her mind was niggling at her. Her futon was warm and hugging her nicely she did not want to get up. Then her brain engaged. She opened her eyes and once again saw that she was in Keitaro's room and the small flying green demon was right next to her. It raised its flipper and said "Mi"

The stress finally caught up with her. Her scream woke up the entire house. Poor Keitaro, he had finally gotten to sleep and was only a few centimeters from the said scream. Tama just flew away to the hotspring to get away from the noise.

* * *

A/N This chapter took a lot of work and some major revisions. Let me know what you think. Am I jumping around too much or rushing the story? Is the flow ok? Do I need more dialogue?


	5. Catnap

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

**

* * *

Catnap**

Motoko slowly woke from a great nights sleep. She was completely relaxed but something in the back of her mind was niggling at her. Her futon was warm and hugging her nicely she did not want to get up. Then her brain engaged. She opened her eyes and once again saw that she was in Keitaro's room and the small flying green demon was right next to her. It raised its flipper and said "Mi"

The stress finally caught up with her. Her scream woke up the entire house. Poor Keitaro, he had finally gotten to sleep and was only a few centimeters from the said scream. Tama just flew away to the hotspring to get away from the noise.

Unfortunately for Keitaro he was underneath the source of the noise. He jerked awake and sat up, or at least tried to. He knocked himself out when he head butted Motoko. At least it stopped the noise for the rest of the tenants and got him a few hours of much deserved slumber after being made a pillow for a giant predator.

Motoko gingerly touched her cut lip. She was bleeding from the impact and slightly stunned. The blood was dripping all over Keitaro.

She heard the door open. She looked over to see Shinobu and her sister. She looked down at her self and realized what it looked like she covered her self with Keitaro's blanket.

Then her sister spoke words that shut her brain down. She feinted.

* * *

At the same time Shinobu was in the kitchen over the cooker adding some ingredients. If you could listen into her thoughts they would sound something like this 'I hope it tastes nice then my Kei- no I must not think like that, I am cooking for all the tenants. As long as he notices me for my cookin-' She jumped when a sudden scream pierced the morning. The scream came from somewhere on the ground floor. She turned the heat on the cooker down then hurried out of the kitchen. She rushed to Keitaro's room. 'I have to priorities, his room has all the documents, it has the first aid kit and it has my Kei-. No not again! I must not think that.' she stopped that line of thought and opened the door.

A most horrible sight was before her. Motoko was a sluty, Keitaro stealing, vampiric harlot and she was feeding of Shinobu's Keitaro. How did she know Motoko was a vampire and feeding? There was blood, dripping from her mouth, and all over his shirt from where she had been a messy eater. How did she know Motoko was a sluty harlot? She was naked in her Keitaro's bed and add to that the way she had been acting with him recently. It was the only possible conclusion. Her mind was reeling 'She must have him in a vampiric succubus thrall it is the only explanation. What can I do about it though? I could run away and cry. I could faint and collapse. I could attack and save my Keitaro then he would fall madly in love with me for saving him. I could attack and be destroyed and never see my Keitaro ever again.'

The choice was made for her when the older harlot succubus arrived. 'They must have been working together of course it all makes perfect sense. No wonder they are both so inhumanly pretty they are not humans.'

She could not know how so very very far from the truth she was.

Then the older demonic succubus spoke. Her words caused Shinobu's thoughts to go into a critical meltdown, her eyes spun and she fainted.

* * *

Tsuruko was practicing with her sword on the roof when she heard her sister scream. As she ran down to where she had left her the previous night she thought her sister had snapped early 'I thought my dear sister was tougher than that she should be able to survive such basic conditioning.' she thought as she ran. She was at Keitaro's door and spotted the Maehara girl. She stopped in time to avoid trampling her and saw the scene before her. This was an opportunity she could not pass up. "Oh Motoko dear does he make you scream that loud all the time? I'm so jealous of you. Oh my I must call our mother today. If the two of you are this far along then you should be married as soon as possible. I must dash I have a wedding to plan. See you later Motoko dear."

She quickly made her escape and heard two thumps as the Maehara girl and her sister fainted. She quickly returned and grabbed the Maehara girl. If she woke up there it would cause too many complications.

She started to carry the girl towards the kitchen but heard some evil laughter then Motoko's little friend ran into her.

* * *

Kaolla Su, princess of Molmol island, mad scientist extraordinaire, red moon based magic girl, bananaholic. She is all these things and much much more. Currently she is sleeping in Kitsune's bed. She is woken up by a scream. A quick voice volume direction pitch analysis indicates Motoko, next door, screaming because of the soon to be turtle soup ingredient. That was odd why was she next door? Time to investigate through the peephole Kitsune made in the wall to spy on Keitaro.

It was an interesting sight. Motoko finally found out that Keitaro was a good playmate but wouldn't she be cold dressed like that?

Motoko's older sister was speaking. She was not visible from the hole in the wall. Not enough angle. She spoke too fast for Kaolla to catch all the words. That was the trouble of living in a foreign land. 'Stupid language barriers. Stupid politicians forcing me away from my home and family.' She thought to herself and felt a brief moment of anger. If she translated in her mind what was said, 'No way! Motoko is getting married? I'm going to be the maid of honor! Must get to the sister to make sure it is a western wedding or a Molmol wedding and make sure Motoko knows I am the maid of honor and not a random brides maid.' She thought as she zoomed out of the room, 'It will be a perfect Molmol wedding. As maid of honors I get to teach the groom the husbandly duties what ever those were.' "Mwahahahaha" She started to cackle to her self.

Kitsune was woken by the insane laughter and started swearing. She got very little sleep because of Kaolla. 'Enough was enough Shinobu or Sara could take her from tonight onwards.' she thought, with that she turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tsuruko finished explaining the rules of the game she was 'playing' with her sister to the foreign child. Enough so that she would not ruin the game. Time to make sure that the kitchen did not burn down. Once that was done she would pack Motoko's bag for her. She could do with some extra time sleeping next to him. It would only help with the conditioning she was putting her sister through. A few more days and it would be done.

She finished cooking breakfast and decided to wake the Maehara girl up, as her mumbling was getting annoying. She shook the girl gently by the shoulder.

"Hmm not to rough semp-" She cut her self of as she saw it was the evil skanky elder succubus.

"How are you Miss Maehara? You should not over exert yourself. I found you collapsed on the floor by the cooker. You looked like you were having a most interesting dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes, you were mumbling in your sleep something about Mrs Aoyama, naked, too beautiful and marriage." She omitted some of the other words mumbled, it was obvious what the girl was thinking about what she saw in the managers room. Those selected words would twist the implications around and make the girl think her sleep talking was misunderstood. "I'm flattered by your attraction and while you are an attractive girl for your age, you are far too young for me to even consider that. Besides that I am a married woman." She gave the girl a flirtatious smile, "Anyway have some food while I go take breakfast to my sister, it will help you get over your feinting spell. Oh and do not stand so close to the cooker in warm weather." She said as she left the kitchen with a plate of food.

Shinobu's blush was exquisite. She had not managed to get one of those out of Motoko for many years. As an elder sister it was her duty to get a blush of that magnitude from her sister as soon as humanly possible. It would look so cute on her after all. She just had to think of some new embarrassing comments to make.

She quietly entered Keitaro's room to fetch her sister, she cleaned up the blood stains so that there was no evidence left for the Maehara girl to get suspicious about. She then quickly carried her sister back to her room.

Once there she set the food to one side then thought of an interesting way to wake her sister.

Motoko woke with a shriek as her sister tickled her in the most sensitive part of her ribs. 'Damn that evil hag. Why am I so sensitive to tickling and she is not ticklish at all?' She thought to her self.

"Motoko dear eat and put some clothes on or you will be late for school."

'Clothes? Why do I nee-' she looked down at her self. The blush was not at Shinobu's level, but it was almost one of her better efforts, "Sister about that m-m-marriage,"

"Oh yes I was thinking in October you should come home and introduce your boyfriend to our parents. We will have a formal meeting and introduce him to the entire extended family. So much to organize from now until then. We have to make sure that everyone is there. I will be waiting by the door for you, we will accompany you to your school." With that she left.

Motoko paled at the thought of her parents and family being involved. Then paled further at the thought of what her sister would say to her fellow student to ruin her school life even more than she had. Motoko quickly got dressed, gobbled her food in a similar manner to Kaolla usually did, picked up her bag and rushed after her sister.

* * *

A groaning zombie shuffled it self into the kitchen. Something was not right. It took a while for the half dead brain cells to register, Where was everyone? She decided to ask the only other occupant.

"Hey Shinobu," Kitsune croaked, "has everyone already eaten?" As soon as the words left her mouth two figures ran in. "Never mind here's Banana Girl and Terracotta Thrower. Hmm there could be something in that for my next piece for the magazine."

Tsuruko appeared at the main door. As soon as Shinobu spotted her she blushed deep red and eeped. 'Hmm what's going on there don't tell me Shinobu has gotten over Keitaro. Wait a sec if she is reacting like that is she that way? Oh this will be so much fun.' She grinned to her self.

Motoko joined her sister and they both left. A full half an hour earlier than she would normally go. That was an interesting break from habit another thing to look into.

"So Shinobu, I saw you checkin' out Motoko's sister," she said while observing Shinobu, "So do ya' have a crush on her as well or have ya' forgotten Keitaro and it's only her now?" She said with a grin. It was enough for the terrible twosome to start interrogating her even as Shinobu tried to splutter out a denial. Kitsune sat back and watched.

If only she had woken up a little earlier, she would have seen a master of the art at work.

* * *

Later that day Keitaro was found sat in front of the TV. 'Confusion thy name is Keitaro.' He thought to him self. To his left was Tsuruko and on the other sofa Kitsune was sprawled out while having a quick snooze.

The source of his confusion was a certain pair of sword mistresses and a certain Todai girl currently in Kyoto. He had to organize his thoughts think about Motoko first.

A few weeks ago she had literally dragged him out on what anyone else would have called a date. That is if it was not for a few things like her fear of turtles and actually needed the support to watch the 'horror movies' or her wanting to discuss the supernatural stuff with him away from prying ears.

Then there was the fact that while he was in hospital Motoko ranted several times about the antics of the other girls in the dorms. About them interrogating her about the 'so called date' when all it just was two friends going to watch a horror movie and how could the older girls subject the youngsters to the horrid green demons? They would have nightmares for years to come! It was fun listening to her rant especially about being blown up by a random lie detector or an invention that was supposed to look into her mind. It was nice to know the dorms was still wild, even when he was not there someone else was getting blown up for a change.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, now she was all over him. Climbing into bed with him and even pouncing on him while he was in the bath. That was taking acting as a couple a bit too far. For crying out loud she was naked in bed with him when he woke up this morning. Ok she was in full cat mode when she used him as a pillow but still there was a limit to what a male could take before the hormones made him go crazy.

Then there was her hugging him with ki enhanced strength when she used him as a human futon. She was far stronger than Kaolla, The only good thing was she did not move about much in her sleep. With Kaolla there was a lot of twisting action on the spine hence pain. Was she afraid he was going to run away or was it just a natural reflex? Although truth be told it was not too bad. He was male after all.

She does one thing, says something else, then she acts in a totally different way. Girls were just so troublesome and unpredictable. Did she like him like that or not?

It could have been worse, at least she was not acting like his sister did before he was kicked out. Now that was really confusing. He strongly suspected that her behavior was the main reason for his mother kicking him out of the house. As if he would encourage his own sister to join him in the shower or to do those other stunts. What did his mother think he was? Thank god Motoko was not acting like that.

Then there was Naru he was sure only a short while ago that he loved her. Sometimes she was so sweet to him other times she was a violent maniac. Kind of like the psycho female lead character in that manga Motoko reads. What was it Ranko 1/2 or something?

Sure she was sweet but it was very rare. He had just finished watching a program about people in abusive relationships. Now that was a real eye opener.

A short while ago Motoko, Naru and Kitsune were all in that category, abusive that is not relationship. To have a relationship the feelings had to be two way.

As soon as he found out Motoko's secret and promised not to tell she eased up a lot thank god she had calmed down so much.

Kitsune, well at least she paid him back now on all the money borrowed and on all the rent was paid eventually. Ever since Motoko stopped being so angry all the time Kitsune had also cleaned up her act slightly. Definitely an improvement from what it used to be.

Naru she just broke his leg. She just left him hanging in the hospital without an answer when he told her that he loved her.

That was the main thing he opened his heart to her and she just didn't respond. With no input from her there was just no way forward. The longer she left it the less chance his dwindling feeling would still be the same. As they say the ball was in her court and time was running out before he cut his losses there. Haruka was a real help since that incident in sorting through his feelings.

Then there was the mystery inside the riddle of an enigma that was Tsuruko. After what she told him last night about knowing about the charade, well why was she still playing along? What sort of game was she playing? What were the rules? He had no idea. And just why did she keep looking at him out of the corner of her eye like that? She was seriously starting to freak him out. Why was it that every time she smiled like that he wanted to run for the hills despite his leg being in a cast? Sword women are so troublesome.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Motoko was thinking about what her sister had said to her as they neared her school that morning.

"Motoko dear stop complaining it is your fault for not looking at the clock. I wanted to walk with you not take the dreadful rail service. It is always crowded and hot in there and Shippu would not like it. Now as I was saying before you interrupted me, mother said on the phone while you were changing that she and quite possibly father will test his sword skills I do advise you to teach him as much as you can. That is unless you wish to get rid of him between now and then if so you can always sabotage his training and father would be quite happy to dispose of the body." Motoko went quite pale at what her sister was implying. Her father would do that with a smile on his face while he dug the unmarked grave. That was then all the fangirls and groupies arrived and started to coo over Shippu.

There was no way out of taking him home. She would have to train him or her parents would cut bits of him, and body parts like arms legs and heads were not easy to reattach. She did not want to find another best male friend after training this one up so much it would be so inconvenient.

"-ko. Hey earth to Motoko." Sakura finally got through to her friend. "What is wrong with you? Thinking about that boyfriend of yours?" She stuck her tongue out.

"NO! I told you before I don't have a boyfriend that insane evil woman was lying about that."

"Ah sister trouble then?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled and turned away from Sakura.

"You know if it bothers you so much and you can't talk to anyone about it you could always write it down. I do that hehehe sometimes it when I write it out it ends up as stories. Not that I'd ever show them to anyone." Sakura would soon forget about that conversation but an entire nation of females from school girls to old women would thank her for being the one who inspired their favorite romance novelist to begin writing.

* * *

Naru kept feeling something was terribly wrong back home. It had to be her imagination.

After all the perv was in love with her he said so him self at the hospital, when she was ready she should answer him. He was surrounded by her friends who would keep any harlots away, well it was not like they would be interested in him in the first place.

All her work was backed up at uni so even if her laptop was stolen her work so far was safe.

Su even promised not to blow anything up or go into her room for one week.

Nothing could go wrong in only a week.

So why did she have this feeling of dread?

* * *

The two opponents were locked in a battle of willpower. It had been half an hour so far. Who would break first?

'I'm getting tiered of this.' Keitaro thought to him self. "Tsuruko, would you like to go out to eat lunch? It is a nice day after all a shame to spend all the time indoors."

"My Keitaro are you asking me out on a date?" She chuckled as he started to deny that. "Seriously though, I would love to accompany you. Shall I help you with the wheelchair?"

"If you would that would be great."

She helped him out of the dorms and down the stairs. It was a cool day there was a small amount of clouds in the sky and a cool breeze was blowing. He was amused at how many guys had accidents from staring at Tsuruko as she wheeled him down the street. "Did that guy actually walk into a lamppost? I thought that only happened on TV?" Keitaro asked as the said guy was whacked on the back of his head by his angry girlfriend. "That is so cliché that it is ridiculous."

"I know it is annoying how many males look at me like that. I think that it contributed to Motoko's hatred to all men." 'Although she does seem to see you in quite a positive light.'

They eventually arrived at a small restaurant. After the food arrived they started to talk seriously.

"I will demand both you and Motoko make amends for lying to me. In October I will demand that you face me in a sword duel. You do not have to win all you have to do is impress me with your skill level. If you fail Motoko will be cast out of the family for her part in the deceit unless you marry her. If you win then honor is served. I will be telling Motoko this. There is another part that you will not tell Motoko. She will be tested to see how stable she is in cat form. I hope that with you around I can convince the family and the school that she deserves to inherit the school."

Keitaro was confused something did not add up. "Why me? I know about the cat but I'm not that special."

"Motoko was never completely safe for anyone to be around while in cat form since she was not born a werepanther she has never had total control. That is until you. She can be around you without being overly aggressive."

"But she told me that she knew her friends and family while being a cat. I don't understand why would she be aggressive?"

"She knows us she doesn't trust us. Yet she trusts you. Why do you think that is Keitaro? I think subconsciously she loves you but she is not ready to admit that to her self yet. You may end up being married to her after all even if you do succeed in the challenge." 'Being forced to spend so much time with Motoko and being shown to be a strong male will only help her along.' She mused. "I hear werecat females are unusually aggressive in the pursuit of their chosen mate." She grinned as she had rendered Keitaro speechless. "Would you accompany me around the town for a few hours Keitaro? It is a wonderful day and I do not want to waste it." He could only nod as they finished their meal.

Being dragged around town to see jewelers to look at wedding rings and other wedding related shops was bad enough. His two friends, what were their names again oh yes Haitani and Shirai, spotting them and asking a barrage of questions was a lot worse. Especially all the comments about two timing Naru or about her being free to ask out now.

After they finally left he had to explain who Naru was. It was quite ironic timing that as soon as Naru left Tsuruko came to replace her. Especially as Naru went to Kyoto while Tsuruko came from there. Just another odd coincidence.

So finally after all that they were heading home or so he thought. "Um, Tsuruko where are we going?"

"Why to pick up my dear sister from school. I do believe she would enjoy the company home on her journey home."

He knew he was a dead man. She was planning something. Tsuruko had ordered him to continue with what ever charade Motoko chose to help convince her that they were an item. He was to follow Motoko's lead and play along. He should never have asked her out to lunch. At least it was quite flat in this area he could wheel himself rather than have her push him around. He never noticed her splash a few droplets of a liquid onto a handkerchief before using an excuse of there being some dirt on his face.

* * *

Motoko had bought several notebooks from the school shop and she had spent the entire afternoon filling one up completely. It started as a list of crimes committed against her by her 'dear older sister' and suitable punishments for each but Sakura was right she ended up writing down what ever was on her mind and relieving a lot of stress. She had not paid any attention in class since she started writing.

While it did calm her down it did seem to take on a life of its own. It seemed she was a bigger pervert than she ever accused Keitaro of being considering some of the things she wrote. Yet she could not stop writing. The book had to be burnt at the earliest opportunity. No one could ever be permited to see the content.

The final bell had rung it was time to go home. With any luck her sister would not be there. No such luck. There was that intoxicating aroma again. But she had some resistance today. She kept her mind at least she was not completely on autopilot. She raced toward Keitaro who appeared to be the source of the nasal bliss. She could not help but pounce onto his lap and buried her nose onto the exact spot that she smell was coming from. She knew what it must look like from behind. It took all her willpower to force herself to the side without straying too far from the heavenly scent. It lo longer looked like she was kissing him senseless. At least Keitaro was steadying her so she did not put too much pressure on the broken became oblivious to the world as her mind completely shut down due to the delicious aroma.

To everyone else it looked like their idol run towards her sister and some loser in a wheelchair, jump into the said losers lap and snog him silly before snuggling up against him. Jaws dropped this travesty of a man was not the fabled prince that swept Motoko of her feet. He couldn't be their idols boyfriend it was not allowable. How dare he defile her by wrapping his arms around her? Questions were asked but were ignored by the hideously mismatched couple. The elder sister decided to answer some questions.

Motoko cringed and the outrage being expressed by her classmates. Poor Keitaro was trembling in fear. Who could blame him it seemed like an entire pack of bloodthirsty Naru and old Motoko replicas were after his head. To add insult to injury her sister was fielding questions about who exactly Keitaro was. As soon as she figured out how to break through what ever that enthralling fragrance was she would have to commit seppuku. It was the only atonement for her uncontrolled behavior.

Sakura pinched her self. She confirmed she was awake. Motoko was in a world of her own with her 'nonexistent' boyfriend. The boyfriend that only yesterday was considered a joke at Motoko's expenses. Well the joke was now on her. She couldn't help but smile though they looked so cute together. That and she had just won a lot of bets that Motoko was straight. So many of the girls were hoping to be with their idol it was ridiculous. In total she could probably buy a new computer from the winnings. Today was a good day. Motoko's sister finished answering questions and started pushing the wheel chair with the couple who were still in their own world. The looks they were getting from passers by just showed how surreal the scene was.

Tsuruko just loved the turn of events she could not have planed it better. She would have preferred a few more days to condition her sister before going home and prepare for the showdown in a few months, but she missed her husband so she would take advantage of this opportunity. Her spy could carry on her work for her.

* * *

Motoko came to her senses and looked around. She was outside Haruka's tea shop in Keitaro's lap. She jumped of and saw her sister wiping a wet cloth on Keitaro's face. She noticed how cute he looked with that blush. Then she realized what she thought and purged that from her mind. Then she remembered what happened at her school.

Her sister had her back to her. As she was about to make a strategic retreat her sister spoke "Motoko dear don't even think of running or I will punish you. The three of us need to talk." With her sisters words Motoko paled. Her sisters punishments were not something she wanted to receive.

They made their way up to the dorms. Shinobu and Kaolla were there and greeted them. Her sister greeted Shinobu with a smile. A smile that if it were on a male she would think was perverted but this was here sister so it couldn't be, yet it still made her uncomfortable. "Why hello there Shinobu. Have you thought about what we discussed this morning?" Her sister added a wink onto that. Shinobu blushed red and collapsed onto Kaolla who caught her. "Still got it." Her sister said to herself very quietly. Motoko was very confused.

Once they were in Keitaro's room her sister started the inquisition. "Motoko dear can you please explain to me why you have been lying about your relationship with Keitaro?"

Panic ran through Motoko's mind. "Sister... I-I-I,"

"Silence. In October you will be introducing your _boyfriend_ to mother and father. Keitaro will also be facing me in a match. You Motoko dear will be training him. If he passes my test I will not tell father about your little deception. If he fails you will both have to live with the consequences, what ever father chooses as punishment for you to regain your honor. Now leave us Keitaro and I need to talk." Motoko fled from the room as if she was being chased by hundreds of flying turtles.

* * *

It was the final night that Tsuruko was in the dorms. All the girls knew that the deception was no longer needed and the basics of the challenge. So with out the pretending it was almost a normal evening. Except for Shinobu who passed out in the hotspring when Tsuruko entered and sat next to her and other times when Tsuruko was playing with her newest victim.

It was safe to say Shinobu was dead to the world that night. Kaolla was using Sara as a human teddy bear and Kitsune was passed out in ker Kaoola free room. So for one final night Tsuruko planed a final use of the bottle. Her sister was a catgirl again somewhere on the grounds so she needed to use the whole bottle to ensure that her sister caught the scent. She removed Keitaro's blanket and pored the entire bottle onto his face and chest. It was safe to say he woke up instantly.

"Have fun playing with my sister Keitaro. I'm expecting lots of nieces and nephews" Tsuruko joked and with a disturbing wink as she left the room. As soon as she closed the door a certain intoxicated catgirl jumped through the open window and pounced on him. Tsuruko stopped watching through the crack in the door and closed it firmly, she quickly left the dorm with a certain notebook that belonged to her sister, walked down the stairs and entered the tea shop.

* * *

It was time to speak to her spy and share a few drinks.

The next morning Tsuruko went in search of her sister and found her in the expected place. She looked so cute curled up around him. I seemed a shame to wake her up. Yet it had to be done.

She poked her sister's cheek, pinched her nose, and then finally flicked her ear. All that got was some random mumbling. Finally Tsuruko brought out some big guns. "Motoko dear you should wake up before Keitaro wakes up and sees you completely naked." Those words cut through all the layers of sleepiness and comfort, flaring up the synapses, and causing absolute mortification for Motoko. Still the full body blush was not quite up to the standard Tsuruko was aiming for. As soon as she was up her Sister was dragging Motoko to her room to get her training equipment. They were on the roof shortly after that.

* * *

It was not a good day for Motoko after she had been humiliatingly defeated by her sister in the morning training she had been covered in food when Shinobu fainted after a comment from her sister. She now had to escort her sister to the train station and see her sister off. Finally the depraved old hag was going away so the day was looking up. The train was due to depart in two hundred and fourteen seconds. It was sooooo torturously long. Her sister decided on some final words it seemed.

"Motoko dear it was a pleasure seeing you again I have thoroughly enjoyed these last few days with you and my new brother in law." Motoko could only gawp stupidly at that. "Come now sister if Keitaro looses farther will order a marriage for you to regain your honor, if he wins mother will want you to get married to give her some strong grandchildren. You should have realized you walked into this trap on your own. It is up to you to ensure weather you still have your honor when this is finished or not. Although he has almost no chance of winning there is a small chance. At least with mother you will not be forced into anything you truly do not want." With that Tsuruko started to make her way to the train. Before stepping on she turned to Motoko and said a final parting shot. "Oh and Mototko dear, I just wanted you to know your recent behavior is because I've been putting nepeta extract onto my future brother in law I hope that with my help you have grown more comfortable with him." With those words she stepped on just as the doors on the train closed and it started to pull away.

Tsuruko was laughing to her self. Her sister would have to spend a lot of time cooperating with Keitaro over the next few months for mutual survival. If that did not force her sister to face her subconscious crush well more games were going to be played by her spy.

* * *

Motoko was baffled. What the hell was nepeta? She knew she had heard of it before as some sort of weapon but how could you get an extract out of a weapon? She made her way to school. As soon as she was in sight she was mobbed by angry fan girls demanding to be allowed to kill, neuter, torture or do something equally nasty to the male that defiled her. How could she forget the mess her sister had left her? Oh yes by being worried about the larger mess that awaited her back home.

Once she was free she made her way to the library. A quick internet search gave her an answer. Nepta also known as catnip. One of the main natural weapons used against werecats to incapacitate. The equivalent of wolfs bane for werewolves. Her 'dear sister' had used that against her. Her sister had to die for this indignity. Keitaro would get her undivided attention as soon as he healed and would be forged into a perfect weapon. If she spent all her free time doing an activity she enjoyed with her best male friend all the better.

* * *

Reading her manga helped her mood as seeing those vile males being punish by the heroic Akane always amused her. It was now time to sleep. She turned out the lights and lay in her futon. Sleep unfortunately did not come.

She was going out of her mind. She could no longer sleep in her own futon! Her damned hell bitch, demon spawned, sister had gotten her used to sleeping in Keitaro's presence over the last few days. Now that she was sleeping on her own it felt wrong somehow cold. She wished her sister was present so she could throttle the manipulative meddling old hag for attempting to be a matchmaker when it was not needed or wanted.

She was not a Pavlovian cat and she did not need or want the conditioning to equate Keitaro to a catnip induced euphoria. No throttling her sister would be far too kind, sleeping pills shaving half her head dyeing the rest green and posting the photo's to all her students would be a start. Burning at a stake, disembowelment, dismemberment were all possibilities to be added in somewhere. Laxative in her food would help as well. She kept on thinking of various punishments to use on her sister.

Eventually she fell asleep. She had no dreams. Just a nightmare. Her family ordering her to marry the depraved Kuno Tatewaki as he was the strongest single swordsman her age. She was to be wed unless she could find another master swordsman who could beat Kuno in a duel. She had to train Keitaro up. But he was hobbling around on one leg. His other one was missing. He faced Kuno in a match and he lost. Kuno approached his delicate flower and was about to plant a kiss on h... She woke up in a cold sweat. 'No more reading Ranma before I sleep.' She thought to her self.

She looked over to her clock it was just after midnight. She could not get back to sleep now. Not after that horrific dream. She needed to write something her rid of her stress. She got hold of her new notebook and began writing.

She eventually fell asleep at her table. Her dreams were filled with brown haired heroes with glasses rescuing raven haired damsels in distress from their cruel fates. Kaolla sneaked into her room and found her friend with a gigantic banana shaped grin on her face drooling onto her table. She spotted a certain notebook and began to read. She needed to get bugs and spy cameras set up. She needed to know where the books were kept in future. She also needed to contact some publishers in the near future. All thoughts of sleep were forgotten as she rushed to start her new project. Project 4821: Spy on Motoko and get copies of the most awesomest reading material that she writes. The name could use some work though.

* * *

A/N this chapter was a monster to write as originally I had Tsuruko there for a week. In original Love Hina Motoko was not able to cope with the stress of her sister. In this story I have her much more confident with her self as she has come to terms with many of her issues with the help of Keitaro. I had to have her sister slightly break her without shattering her. Any more of Tsuruko would be over the top (if it was not so already) I feel after this latest school incident Motoko would have completely broken if Tsuruko did not stop. Tsuruko is just too good at being evil.

As always reviews are welcome. Pointing out mistakes spelling or otherwise is also welcome as it will help me improve.


	6. Catnip

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu

**

* * *

Catnip**

She looked over to her clock it was just after midnight. She could not get back to sleep now. Not after that horrific dream. She needed to write something her rid of her stress. She got hold of her new notebook and began writing.

She eventually fell asleep at her table. Her dreams were filled with brown haired heroes with glasses rescuing raven haired damsels in distress from their cruel fates. Kaolla sneaked into her room and found her friend with a gigantic banana shaped grin on her face drooling onto her table. She spotted a certain notebook and began to read. She needed to get bugs and spy cameras set up. She needed to know where the books were kept in future. She also needed to contact some publishers in the near future. All thoughts of sleep were forgotten as she rushed to start her new project. Project 4821: Spy on Motoko and get copies of the most awesomest reading material that she writes. The name could use some work though.

* * *

"Chose your destiny." Kaolla said to everyone.

"Um Su **WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?**" Kitsune yelled while pointing to the offending items on the table.

"A redeemer, a flechette cannon, a rocket launcher, a minigun and a bio rifle. All shoot paintballs paint balloons or paint rockets. Oh you all need goggles paint in the eye is not nice." She quickly placed goggles on everyone. This would be so fun and Liandri would pay a lot for the real life data, at least the next six months rent and materials for experiments would be covered.

"Paintball?" Shinobu asked? Those guns looked so real and heavy. This would not end well.

"Yepers. One weapon for everyone."

* * *

It was good to be home. It seemed like forever since Naru had last stepped foot in the dorms. Had it only been just over a week since she last saw her friends? It almost felt like fourteen months.

She opened the door and heard Kitsune yelling from inside. She got nearer and heard Keitaro say "Su I don't think I should." She walking in on what looked like an arms deal going on. What the hell was happening here?

"Ah look Naru is here she can take my place as you haven't played with her in a while!" He said quickly while passing his goggles to her. 'Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for personal survival.'

"Ok," Kaolla grabbed the goggles from her hand and put them on for Naru while Keitaro retreated.

* * *

To say Naru was in a foul mood would be an understatement. She took a head shot from the redeemer. She was now covered in fluorescent greenish yellow paint. By covered it was meant not even a square millimeter was untouched by the evil glow. All the over girls had various splatters on them but this was the worst. She now knew what Keitaro must go through when Kaolla came after him with various inventions. Especially as she thought she was going to die when the realistic looking rocket came at her. It was really that idiot cowards fault she was so going to get him for this. After she went to the springs to clean up though.

* * *

Haruka was enjoying taking a day off from the cafe to help her nephew sort out his registration problems. It was nice to be out and about. If only the girl at the desk was more helpful. How log did it take to get the right form for a medical issue that happened off campus? So what if he was not registered with the university at the time? It happened before he could register. Bureaucracy sucked.

* * *

There was awkwardness in the dorm. Naru having just found out exactly what had happened while she was away had gone strait to her room without a word.

Motoko was making a move on the pervert and being so obvious in front of the younger girls. All her respect for the girl had vanished.

And the nerve of that moron. He told her he loved her. Her, not the man stealing floozy. He was obviously dating her now going so far to learn the family sword style before meeting the parents. They obviously had to have something for a while to be this serious about each other. After all meeting the parents was a big step.

* * *

When ever Naru was in a room with Motoko or Keitaro that week she completely ignored them. It was obvious something had to give at some point but no one wanted to be around for the fireworks.

Keitaro tried to talk to her on many occasions.

There was no quick fix and apparently no way out of the impending doom. He didn't seem to try too hard to get Naru to talk to him after that first week back. He had other things on his mind. His mother calling him home his checkups with the doctor and Haruka insisting that they spend more time together. It was almost as if she was scared that she would never see him again.

* * *

There was a quiet knocking on her door.

"Come in" Naru called. The bitch came in.

* * *

Three more weeks passed. Somewhere in that time Keitaro noticed Motoko and Naru were talking again. Apparently they had come to an agreement to be civil to each other He even caught Naru looking his way from time to time but she always looked away when he noticed.

Keitaro was given many exercises my Motoko to strengthen and loosen his arms and shoulders while his leg healed. Every day he worked at it as he did not want to die from training or elder Aoyama.

Seven weeks after the bone was broken the doctors said it was time to remove the cast.

* * *

Some one was sneaking around the dorm. They entered the manager's room with a small bottle. A couple of drops onto Keitaro and an open window was all that was needed to get a catgirl running for the source.

* * *

One of the fringe benefits of Tsuruko's Nepta extract was that Keitaro was not able to move around much in his sleep with Motoko attached to him. This kept his leg quite still helping in the recovery time If only the initial jostle from Motoko landing on him was not there it would have healed even quicker. That plus the fact that the tenants were not bothering him too much under pain of Haruka or pain of sword meant the cast came off quite quickly compared to what would have otherwise have happened. This was a good thing as Motoko landed on his leg this time. Not a good thing if it was still broken.

* * *

After the embarrassment of the next morning Keitaro made a phone call. It was one he had been dreading.

"Urashima Confectionary Store Hana speaking how can we help you today?" It was one of the hired help. That wired girl who always asking for his help when ever they had a shift together.

"Hello Hana can you get mother for me please."

"Kei oh my god it's good to hear from you I'll get her right away!" She sounded a lot more awake and energetic after hearing his voice. Once his mother got on the line he told her exactly what the university told him.

"Mother I missed most of the first term but I took the Archeological Department selection test. My work with Dr Seta will allow me to defer till next year and I have a placement in America for next year. He has agreed to sponsor me for a research degree after all the field work I did on the Pararakelse Island dig I'm now his official research assistant."

"…"

"Yes mother I'll still come home this October." He sighed.

"…"

"Yes mother I will bye bye."

* * *

"Yes mother I will return home on time." A darkly dressed girl said into the receiver then hung up the phone. Her brother needed her to get his head on strait.

* * *

Before anyone knew it summer was upon them. Keitaro had a new hate hours of shopping with a woman who is trying to buy you something in the heat of summer. It has to be just right the right weight, length, colour, material and style. How hard was it to just buy a practice sword and body armour and miscellaneous accessories? Who cared about colour and style of pattern on the sheath? So what if that helmet was a year out of fashion? Motoko was driving him insane. Five whole tedious hours of shopping. FIVE! That was more than any male should ever be subjected to for so few items. It was inhumane. What insanity was going through her crazy mind? She was also speaking to the shop assistants in a very posh voice and exact manner. Like when she was with her sister or before he learnt her secret. What on earth was that about?

'Oh god not another body armour I need to try on.' He weapt tears as he headed to the changing room.

* * *

A/N that fourteen months comment by Naru is the time since I last updated this fic. Story is back on track and writers block is not so bad.

I have expected update times on my profile now.

I have redone the first five chapters some have extra scenes added and several spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed.

As always let me know if there is something wrong with continuity, spelling or grammar as it will help me improve. Comments on the plot and flow are also welcome.


End file.
